


Drowned in your Tenderness

by sam_13



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_13/pseuds/sam_13
Summary: 又名帕西偷窥日记（删掉没魔法，兄妹，性转，是妹妹，是妹妹，是妹妹。私设很多！部分私设来自微博忒哥PTSD，妹妹自闭+微残疾，帕西针眼（？？修罗场预定后面会有帕西x纽特，但哥哥最后会赢看清楚再掉坑，惹





	1. Chapter 1

1

    “雨水冲塌了你的旅馆？”

    “是的。”我摊了摊手，“小偷偷走了我的皮夹。对，还有你们的邮局在闹罢工，我现在算是有点走投无路，大概？”

    “你觉得我会相信你在英格兰没有朋友的鬼话？”他粗鲁地说，“大使馆，警察局，如果你需要的话我可以给你写个条子。但我想……”

    “拜托，”我也有点恼火了，这个西装革履道貌岸然的家伙看上去有点陌生——绝不是因为我们七年没见面和通信，而是因为别的什么东西：“忒修斯，如果连你也不算是我的朋友，那我在英格兰就真的没朋友了。”

    我们僵持着。

    我感到有一点烦躁。多日没洗的衬衣不舒服地裹在身上，我甚至能闻到领口处的一些汗酸味。没法打理的头发挂了一绺在前额，但我相信我引以为傲的魅力对眼前的这个冷血家伙没一点鬼用。我大喇喇地把皮鞋搁在他们家玳瑁镶板的茶几上，大得吓人的客厅里光肉眼可见就有三组沙发。这该死的老贵族，说是家里没有四五个卧室我就把屁股插在自己脑袋上。

    可他怎么就是小气得像变了一个人一样。他看上去好整以暇地坐在那里，手却不自觉地摩挲着裤腿，同时竖起耳朵总在听我身后的动静。如果说二十五岁的英国人还像一张白纸，面前这个三十多岁的、手握实权的政府官员看上去就像一瓶墨汁。

    他和凡尔登的那个人不一样了。当然，我也早不再是从前的我。但他的不一样在哪里，我也说不上来。

    “有客人吗？”一个难以描绘的，沙哑中带着清越的声音传出来。女仆低声应答着她，我面前这个冷血的家伙脸上也终于出现了一丝松动。他站起来快走两步，代替女仆去迎接那个女孩。我从沙发背上扭头看过去，忒修斯·斯卡曼德高大的脊背微微弓起，挡住我的多半视线。但那个人很坚持：“这不礼貌，忒修斯，我听见你们在交谈了。”

    “好吧。”他不情不愿地让开，我看到一张消瘦、长满雀斑，却依然美丽得惊人的脸庞。她的位置出奇地矮小，但那双翠绿的眸子还是对上了我的视线。一瞬间她有一点点闪躲，紧紧抿着下巴，似乎是经历了一点心理斗争才勇敢地看回来。然后她摇着轮椅过来，羞涩地对我微笑着。

    “帕西瓦尔，这是我的妹妹纽特。纽特，这是帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯先生。”我的老朋友用一种完成任务的口气飞快地说着，不愿让我们深入认识的态度不能更明显了。

    但是，嘿，我总是喜欢挑衅这个比我年轻八岁的臭小子面具上的威严。我夸张地向斯卡曼德小姐伸出手去，她颤抖了一下，才犹犹豫豫地伸出了一只手，我握住她的手背轻轻落下一吻。她的模样好像被我的嘴唇烫伤了，而旁边她的哥哥看上去很想对着我的脸来上一拳。

    “叫我帕西。”我友善又轻快地说，“也许你听过我的名字，我就是那个你哥哥在马恩河认识的美国人。”

    “够了。”他说。

    “那么，格雷夫斯先生。”她礼貌地说，“是什么风把您吹到这儿来了？”

    讲故事是我的强项。我眉飞色舞地把关于暴雨、小偷和罢工的故事又讲了一遍，这位迷人的女士已经听得入迷，往茶杯里加糖的动作重复了两次也不自知。她听完以后责怪地看着她的哥哥：“我想我们应该让格雷夫斯先生住下来。”

    “我持相反的意见，我可以借他钱去住旅馆。”忒修斯说。好吧，一点点进步，现在他甚至愿意给我钱了。

    “你不能老是这样，忒修斯。”她温柔地说，“格雷夫斯先生是你的朋友。”

    英国人的面具下露出了一点咬牙切齿，一点奇怪的排挤感，和一些无可奈何。好吧，不到半小时，我已经看出了这个女孩对他的影响。要不是她的声音和脸庞实在太年轻，我几乎要相信这是他的母亲斯卡曼德夫人。当然我也知道，就像我一样，斯卡曼德兄妹在十年前就已经是孤儿了。他们兄妹之间的关系，想来比我这种无牵无挂的人所能理解的手足之情要复杂得多。

    “你就只能住到邮局恢复上班为止。”他不情不愿地说。

    “当然，谢谢你，斯卡曼德小子。”我满意地伸了一个懒腰，“现在，请你再借我一件干净的衬衫，还有羊毛袜子……”

    “我说够了。”

    “忒修斯！”

    我背过身去，嘴角无声地咧起。迷人的小姑娘，过分焦虑和保护欲旺盛的兄长，燃着壁炉有人拌嘴的起居室。这是一种什么样的感觉呢？我不知道，我从来没有成过家，当然就目前可推测的未来来看，我也不会有这样的打算。

 

    “所以你能走路。”看见纽特站在书架前把一本书插回去的时候，我失声说了出来。

    但这好像吓到了她。这姑娘总是有一种小鹿般的神态，抱着一点天真的善意，又时时刻刻准备着逃到天边去。她的肩膀过电般瑟缩，然后整个人往旁边一斜。我一个箭步过去揽住她，她马上涨红着脸，手足无措地扶着茶几想要自己站稳起来。

    “我从来也没有说过我不能走路。”她低声咕哝着，埋头拉扯自己的裙子，我又只能看见一蓬金棕色的头发。她的耳廓从发丝中露出来，正以肉眼可见的速度泛起红晕。

    这是一只精灵。我为此头晕目眩。

    “但你的腿……”

    她努力镇定地迈开步子，往沙发处走。我没有扶她，只是亦步亦趋地跟在她的后面。她走起路来的步伐还是很别扭，我注意到她裙摆下露出的脚踝也纤细得可怕。

    随即我意识到，忒修斯提过他有一个比自己小八岁的妹妹。以斯卡曼德小子的年龄来计算，这个妹妹也已经二十好几了，她早就不是小姑娘了。但这双腿……

    她终于在沙发上找了个地方坐下，顾不上膝盖上的书，先双手把裙摆拉扯平整。但我还是能很一目了然地看到她因为无法运动而肌肉萎缩的线条。加上她过分瘦削的肩膀和手臂，低着头看上去明明就是一个十六七岁的女孩子。

    当然，当她抬起头来，我就能很清楚地认识到她的年纪。就算她的眼睛仍像某种林中生物一样清纯，她向下的唇角还是带着迷人的风情。她用那双眼窝里深邃的翠绿看着你时，若是再微微张开不带血色的唇瓣，就会很容易给人一种湿漉漉的幻想。这时她柔弱的身子就更赋予她的魅力以被征服的欲望，当你握住那双脆弱的肩膀时，她或许无力反抗，手臂徒劳的挣扎只会给自己覆上薄薄的热汗和红晕。但如果她喜欢你，她更无力反抗，只会垂下密密的眼睫，笨拙地把不见阳光的苍白双腿分开一个角度，潮湿神秘的甬道能让每一个男人跪在她的膝下。

    忒修斯竟然在家里藏了这么个宝贝。

    但我很能理解。如果你是一个实权在握的政府官员，有这么一个身带残疾的妹妹，你也不愿意随随便便把她嫁到别的家庭里面去。如果你给她娶了一个嫂子进门，那她也会从兄长羽翼下的金丝雀，慢慢变成依附女主人的沉默寡言的小姑。就像他们英国人小说中爱描写的那样，成为大家庭中被人嘲笑的奇怪的老处女。

    我想忒修斯把她保护得很好。她待人有礼又不热切，天真而不失智慧，至少在我总露出一副为她的美丽征服的表情时，她总是涨红着脸默默后退，给我留下不那么尴尬的空间。

    “是神经的损伤。”兴许是我盯着她的脚踝太久，已经有点不礼貌了。她轻声满足了我的好奇心：“在那一次轰炸中。我在医院里躺了七个月，忒修斯回来以后我才能正常地跟人交流。”

    是的，那次轰炸。我开始为自己的冒失懊恼，那让我的战友一夜之间失去了全部。我不应该提起这个，为此我真心实意地向她道歉：“对不起，斯卡曼德小姐。”

    “都过去了。”她轻轻地说，“我知道忒修斯有时候对我太……担心了点儿。也许那是因为我后来又摔断了两次胫骨，一次膝盖。”

    她竟然笑了起来，而想到她的痛楚，我不明白这有什么值得微笑的地方。

    “后来忒修斯就要求我必须以轮椅代步啦。他不给我再摔断什么地方的机会，所以托他的福，我身上其余地方的骨头都还是好好儿的。”

    “你到外头去过吗？”

    “外头？当然。”她像是我问了一个奇怪的问题：“忒修斯经常带我到外头去。他休假的时候，我们会去湖边垂钓。有时他会抱着我骑马，小时候我很喜欢骑马，老是在山上疯玩。您看——”她扬起脸，“我以前就是太爱晒太阳了，导致脸上都是雀斑。”

    “我认为你的雀斑非常迷人。”这句话不经过思考地脱口而出。她的脸霎时间就红透了，像是为了自己刚才的话语羞愧一样，她迅速别过了下巴。

    “斯卡曼德小子很忙。”我耸了耸肩，“我的意思是，如果你信得过我，天气好的时候我愿意陪你到外头去散散步。”

    “真的吗？”她的眼睛一下亮了起来，随即又开始躲闪，“我是说，这太麻烦您了……或许您不能够想象，带着一个不能好好走路的人散步是怎样的困难……”

    “我觉得这不会很困难。我打赌你还没有一根羽毛重呢。”

    她又涨红了脸颊。

    “不，不，算了。”她仓皇地补充，“忒修斯不会高兴的。他不喜欢我自己乱跑。”

    这对兄妹一定有什么地方不对劲。保护欲？服从感？我没有手足，但我相信没有一个正常的男人会让自己还能走路的妹妹天天坐在轮椅上。

    “管他的呢。我们可以不告诉他。”我对她䀹了䀹眼睛。

 

    在我们美国人看来，斯卡曼德的宅子几乎像是一座城堡。

    三层楼，还没算上阁楼和地窖。五间卧室，两个书房，数不清的小会客厅，大得能容纳二十人用餐的宴会厅。他们有一个厨娘，一个园丁，还有至少三名仆人轮换着做工，每天用鸡毛掸子清理雕塑上不存在的灰尘。但奇怪的是这些佣人都不住在主楼里，而是在离主楼有一整块草坪的独栋砖房内。

    尤其是考虑到仅有的两个主人中，一位还是生活几乎难以自理的柔弱的女性。我不明白如果纽特半夜醒来想要一杯水，该怎么迈着那双过于羸弱的双腿下到一楼的厨房去。

    忒修斯对他的妹妹有着过于旺盛的保护欲。我只能无数次这么解释给自己听。我敢说要不是纽特拦着，他在星期一邮局派出一个八十岁老头值班的时候就把我给赶跑了。很有可能纽特还拦下了他每天下班回来都想揍我一顿的冲动，我从他餐桌上总是很无礼的表现看得出来。纽特，这个足不出户的姑娘反倒比她那在政府中长袖善舞的哥哥更通晓人情世故，她总是努力地活跃气氛（以她的羞涩本性来说，这真的已经很困难了），让我和斯卡曼德小子至少进行一点点例行交谈。我也试过了，但也许只能归结于美国人和英国人的幽默感就是不能共通。

    纽特。

     她是一个神奇的造物，一个精灵。如果没有战争的创伤，她应该像猎神阿尔忒弥斯一样自由自在地奔跑在林间，赤裸地沐浴在月光下，以山泉为美酒，随山风入眠。这不是说我完全迷上了她的美色，实际上她那没怎么发育的瘦弱身板完全和性感的概念背道而驰。以挑剔的眼光来看，她的雀斑太多，鼻子过于像她的哥哥，而有点男孩子的气质。但如果你看过她穿着被草汁染绿的裙子半倚在湖边的模样，你也会承认这是一个注定不属于城市的姑娘。

    她有一种野性，但就像她绿色虹膜里的棕色斑点一样，被她深深地掩藏了起来。一般人只能看到她对哥哥忒修斯的百依百顺，垂着头颅，温顺地照他的嘱咐在起居室一角阅读书本，翻弄植物标本的样子。但我持不一样的观点，我认为她的顺从是对斯卡曼德小子的一种控制，她觉得她的哥哥需要她这样，她才表现出来服从。

    就好像她把忒修斯当成了一个炸药桶，而她是伏在火药上兢兢业业保持平衡的踩钢索的人。

    说实话，我无意于打断他们这样的相处方式。都是从马恩河尸山血海中为数不多的活着走出来的人，我酗酒，抽烟，嫖妓，每到雨天全身的骨骼都隐隐作痛。我也曾把砸烂的威士忌酒瓶的玻璃片放在自己脉搏上，然后就那样在沙发上坐一整夜，看到天光才站起来洗澡活动和上班。如果斯卡曼德小子没法好好的活着，那我也没有这样的资格。

    更何况纽特说起忒修斯时眼睛里从来没有不满。她除了温柔还是温柔。我无法对他们的关系进行插足，就算我对她真的滋生出来一点不掺杂情欲的心痛，我也不会去插足。

    除非她真的要求我那样做。

 

    那一天我在二楼会客的小书房里睡着了。每天一用完晚饭，大宅里的佣人就会悄无声息地离开，自然没有人会管我在哪个地方失礼地睡得口水横流。我后来还是自己醒过来，看看月色，只能提着拖鞋尽量轻和礼貌地穿过走廊回我楼上的客房里去。

    我本可以不路过纽特的卧室的。但她的门没有关好，缝隙里露出一道光。烛光的昏暗又时时被什么动作遮挡，一明一暗像是人的呼吸，生命就这样从潮湿和幽暗中挤破硬壳冒出头来。我轻手轻脚地走了过去，门缝里，那道细如蚊泣的呻吟我不会辨认不出来自什么动作。她在被插入，突然噎住的喘息，哭腔和哀求，肉体沉闷拍打的节奏，她或许被操得都已经高潮过了一遍。我口干舌燥，脚像是被锁在了地板上。我的脚下是一片泥沼，无数理智的小鸟儿揪住我的头发要把我拔出，但我就是做不到。

    或许是登徒子，或许是她幸运的情郎。我觉得我或许应该为她保守秘密，又或许出于对这位柔弱女性的担心，我应该在第二天暗示和告诉她的哥哥。斯卡曼德小子一定比我更不允许她被引诱，他应该保护好她。我心头涌起一股无名怒火，他怎么可以没有保护好她呢？

    我朝门缝里看了进去。纽特苍白的乳房在昏黄的夜灯下是红彤彤的颜色，被一双大手握住的腰肢细得能数出肋骨。她脆弱的双腿跟想象中的一样美，无力地被身上的男人打开，迎接他一下下强硬有力的侵犯。她呜咽着，埋在她颈窝里的那张脸抬起来，用鼻尖一下下蹭着她，像是在呼唤她的回应。但他很快失去了耐心，重重咬在她花瓣般的嘴唇上，一边粗暴地吻，一边粗暴地进入她。男人的侧脸完全暴露在跳动的火光下。

    耶稣基督啊。

    我这个不信教的人也忍不住骂了他的名字，就当是粗话。压在纽特·斯卡曼德身上的男人是忒修斯·斯卡曼德。

    他们在做爱。

 

 

 

 

——————————————

“格雷夫斯先生，您这是长针眼了吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章是兄妹车啦。纯兄妹，纯纯的，只有极少的针眼预警。一点点kinky预警。  
> 额好像有些人问我平时在哪发文，基本都在老福特http://shisansam.lofter.com  
> 话说……如果吃不下3p的话就不让帕西在正文本垒了，番外再礼貌插入吧

2

   

    这一晚开始于忒修斯抱着纽特从浴室里出来。

    他把妹妹放在床边上，用另一条干毛巾给她擦头发。她白皙瘦削的肩膀露在浴袍外面，因为浸泡过水汽由内而外泛起缠绵的红。纽特浑然天成有一种羞涩的性感，乍看之下她垂着脑袋，细如天鹅的颈项弯曲成逆来顺受的弧度。但她的眼睛，就算是染上了情欲的迷离的眼睛，也总是带着两分天真和纯洁。她不善言辞，好像连拒绝都说不清楚。可她的身体又那么柔弱，就算她真的拒绝，也拿身上施暴的男人没有办法，最后永远只能是哀哀地哭泣。

    忒修斯的手从她细碎的卷发上落下，落在她裸露的肩膀上。他在帮妹妹洗澡时就已经勃起过了。这不是说他不喜欢在浴缸里做，只是搪瓷浴缸壁总是容易把纽特过分苍白的皮肤磕得青一块紫一块的。他们已经在一起足足十年，从浴室到床上这点时间他不至于把持不住。

    可是这一晚不一样。这一晚他胸腔里有一头乱撞的野兽，它已经很久很久没有出现过了，最近却又有苏醒的征兆。它像一团火在烧，从他的腔子里烧到他过分粗暴的亲吻上，又向下蹿到他总是蠢蠢欲动的阴茎里，熔岩一般充满它，让它滚烫地硬起来，此时此刻不太寻常地抵住妹妹毫不设防的臀部。

    “我听说帕西瓦尔的支票寄到了。”他漫不经心地说。

    “是的，但他的护照办理还要一阵子呢。我听说需要大使馆去信给美国，然后要找到格雷夫斯先生原先部队的长官，考虑到他这些年换了很多，嗯，各种各样的工作……”

    “你对他的事情倒是很清楚。”

    纽特回头看了一眼她的哥哥。

    “我认为格雷夫斯先生是你的朋友，而不是我的。但为什么你对他的事总是漠不关心？”

    忒修斯的表情缓和了一些，但还是不太高兴的样子。他低下头，温热的呼吸落在纽特的脖子上，她为此瑟缩了一下。

    这具身体他已经如此熟悉。他清楚纽特敏感的每一处，不管是她的颈项脊背，玉雪可爱的脚趾还是浑圆小巧的乳房。他比她也更清楚她的里面，知道从哪一个角度顶进去她会疼，又是哪一个角度让她介于痛苦和高潮之间。他的手已经伸进了纽特浴袍的衣襟，玩弄着她的一只乳，然后又向下滑过她平实柔软的小腹，假装漫不经心地在芳草丛中一探，在她夹紧双腿之前又很快地抽了出来。

    “我不喜欢他看着你的样子。”他在把妹妹彻底压到身下的时候说。

    “那是什么样子呢？”

    他恼怒地咬了一下纽特的嘴唇。那瓣苍白的唇瓣很快留下了一道红印子，接着又在他的吮吸中一点一点充盈起血色。

    “他看着你像你是某种毫无还手之力的猎物。最好不要让我知道他真的试图狩猎过你。”

    纽特轻笑了一声，撇过头去。

    野兽的火焰变成了蚀骨的酸。它在忒修斯胸腔里发出哀嚎的低鸣，它听到了纽特没有说出过口的话。忒修斯不得不弓起身子，额头紧紧压住妹妹的脸颊。深棕色和金棕色的碎发缠在一起，他的双手握住她的，拉上来压在枕头上十指交握。他需要闭上眼睛，等待阵痛过去，然后他才能鼓起勇气，重新去找她的嘴唇吻她。

_“哥哥，难道我不是你豢养的，毫无还手之力的猎物吗？”_

    没有人能把纽特从他身边带走。哪怕是纽特自己也不能。

    他毫无征兆地突然挺身进入了她，阴茎撞入一多半，深入到她猝不及防的程度。她被进入的第一下呻吟至少是真情实意的，美丽脆弱的喉管向上仰起，叫唤从脖子深处涌出去。他又动了几下才摆正姿势对准她，俯下身去，手臂穿过她的背把她扣在怀中，下巴压在她的额发上。

    她出水了。这具身体早就已经是哥哥的奴仆。她细细软软的呻吟高一声低一声地传出，臀部渗着汗，因为被插得太深小幅度地扭动着，像是要逃避他的捣入。但她又不会真的逃开，她就只是摇摆着腰肢不让他得逞，逼着他抬起紧紧压住她的腹部，去抚摸她，亲吻和吮吸她来让她舒服。她甚至已经不需要前戏就能容纳哥哥硕大阴茎的进入，只在第一下会有一点点撕裂的痛，之后就能热情主动地收缩着阴道夹他。她的手指插进哥哥潮湿的发根，因为下巴抬得太高，而从睫毛下面迷离地寻找哥哥的视线。

    “用力点，忒修斯。让我疼。”

    她的呓语，是一种春药。忒修斯发出小男孩一般的声音，把头埋在她的颈窝里使劲抽送。他的手已经来到她的臀部上，她的肋上几乎没有多余的脂肪，稍一用力就能感受到发脆的肋骨。她的臀在哥哥手里被揉成奇怪的形状，臀肉从指缝中漏出来，被挤得发白。忒修斯捧起她的下身，让自己能够更省力地进去，没有章法，没有技巧，就是纯粹地抽出来和顶进去，每一下都深，每一下都很用力。她会疼的，她的身子太小，小到视觉上几乎不能够容纳这一根性器，阴户被撞得发红，抽插间阴唇几乎都被带进去和翻出来，像被暴雨蹂躏的破碎的花。而忒修斯觉得这还不够，他要得还不够，她抬起一只手背挡住嘴唇，抽抽噎噎地叫着，单薄得发青的眼皮挡住她寻找和兄长交合处的目光。

    他想要她的眼里只有他，只能有他，别的什么也看不到。

    也许是他把这句话说出来了。纽特泪眼朦胧地对上他的视线，嘴唇一直微张，被他操得从上到下都合不上。

    “技术上来说……”她断断续续地完成这个句子，“我不可能除了你，别的什么也看不到。”

    他吻了她的胸口。汗涔涔的胸膛压下来，两颗心脏隔着血肉骨骼尽最大可能地靠在一起。怦怦，怦怦，怦怦。或许是他的跳得太大声，或许是他们的心跳融合在了一起，考虑到纽特的每一下呼吸和呻吟都身不由己地配合他操弄的节奏。

_我想要你的心里只爱着我。_

    这很奇怪。他们之间从来没有说过爱字，除了过于礼貌和礼节的，外人看来不会有一点点想歪的那一种爱字。忒修斯离开家时纽特还只有十三岁，当他回来以后，却只能收殓父母一点象征性的残肢。那时的纽特几乎了无生气地躺在医院里，双手不分日夜地发颤，双腿寸步难行，不管谁跟她说话，问她问题，她都好像看不到也听不到。

    “纽特，是我。到这儿来。”二十五岁的忒修斯艰难地说。奇迹出现了，她从病床上连滚带爬地摔下来，当然他一个箭步过去接住了她。然后她紧紧搂住哥哥的脖子嚎啕大哭，一边哭一边使劲往他的怀里钻，就像一根肋骨疯狂地在他的胸腔外乱撞，想要回到它应该所属的位置上。

    “忒修斯……忒修斯……”

    她大哭着，抽泣着，叫唤他的名字，好像这是她唯一能够使用的语言。他放慢了速度，温柔地亲吻她眼角因为高潮挤出的泪珠。他翻了个身，侧着把纽特抱在怀里，捞起她的大腿架在自己腰上，缓缓顶弄着，一边吻她，握她的下巴要求她伸出舌头迎接自己的纠缠。

    今夜注定又会弄脏纽特的床单。这没关系，大多数时候，他们都睡在一起，睡在忒修斯的房间里。要不是那个讨厌的美国佬，纽特害怕被看出他们之间背德关系的端倪，他甚至会在宴会厅的大长桌上操她。这间屋子是忒修斯和纽特度过整个童年的地方。虽然隔了八岁的年龄差，但他们的玩具和秘密地方从来都是一样的。

    他们在储藏室里做爱。在阁楼把她压在布满雾翳的玻璃窗上，她的乳尖感受到英格兰乡村的寒冷。在壁炉前他们给对方口交，纽特的小腿撞在茶几上，忒修斯心痛地要抱她起来，她却不愿意，跪爬在垫子上，火光把她整个人弄得一片通红。在书房里他一把扫开满桌子的文书和笔墨，把她的屁股放在橡木桌板上，精液渗进厚厚的羊毛织花地毯。十年前他抱着纽特回到这幢屋子里，她还不大能走路，不愿意见人，把脸深深埋在哥哥的围巾里，只有哥哥身上男子的气味能让她安心。他抱着她走进空荡荡的门厅，不再有人欢迎他们，不再有热腾腾的食物，母亲温柔问候的话语，父亲抖报纸和喝茶的声音。纽特只有十七岁又零一个多月，忒修斯不满二十五岁。一九一九年，一次意外的轰炸事故让他们只剩下彼此。

    它在忒修斯的胸腔里膨胀起来。它的气焰喷薄而出，灼烧着他的心脏，和他的神智。

    他勃起了，抱着自己的胞妹，立在斯卡曼德家过分冷清的大宅里。再没有人能阻止他得到她，任何人，任何事物。他不会让她嫁人的，一个身有残疾和无法沟通的女孩，谁还会真心爱慕她的灵魂？他也不用费心应付任何人的催婚了，都是为了照顾妹妹，他会是一个多么伟大又完美的兄长。

    他收紧了抱住纽特的手臂，阴茎在裤子里涨得发疼。

    忒修斯没有失神。他拨开纽特额前的碎发，虔诚地亲吻她鼻尖的雀斑，蹭她皱起的鼻子，舔吻她的唇瓣。他的眼神是那么深情，灰蓝色，像大海，就像他本人。他能把纽特的神智全部卷到大海深处，他们用不着说爱字，因为着世界上他们只有彼此。他一下下温柔地浅浅动作着，等待她高潮的余韵过去，再来迎接他下一轮的抽送。她的呼吸平缓了，忒修斯抱着她的身子把她撑起来，就着连接在一起的姿势把她扶上自己的腰，让她像骑马一样骑在自己的胯上。这让他能够完全看到自己进入她的样子，交合处泥泞又糜烂，他的肉棒根部甚至有一圈泡沫，她里面因为高潮涌出的水被阴茎堵住，随着抽送一点点漏出来弄得他下面湿滑不堪。

    当然他没有让双腿无力的妹妹真的自己动作。他扶稳了她的腰，就开始一下下往上顶。她的手臂撑住他绷得紧紧的小腹，只能间或抬一下屁股，不让他尽根进入顶到子宫口那过于脆弱的软肉。她的呻吟越来越像哭泣，第二次高潮之前她会狠狠受一些折磨，但这些都只是会让她和他的释放来得完美又极致。忒修斯的腰上一用力，坐了起来，双手紧紧搂着她，迫不及待地，今晚第无数次把自己的舌头送进她的嘴里。而她扶着哥哥宽阔的肩膀，像以前的任何一次一样，逆来顺受地张开等待他的入侵。

    第一晚他也是这样轻易地得到了她。它烧灼着他，只差最后一点点就要把他的灵魂焚烧殆尽。它困在忒修斯胸腔的牢笼里咆哮挣扎，动作带着铁链的哐啷声。他无法入眠，整夜整夜地坐在纽特床前的椅子上，像荒野中饿了数月的狼一样饥渴地描摹妹妹瘦弱的轮廓。他的眼睛里都是血丝，也许再多一次这样无眠的夜晚，他就会死于精疲力竭和勃起时间过长。但那一晚她醒了过来，房间里只有月光，忒修斯的黑影僵硬地端坐在墙角的椅子上。他害怕她会惊恐发作，一瞬间心跳都停拍了，眼珠几乎爆凸出眼眶之外。

    但是她没有。她惺忪地揉了揉眼睛，如此自然地对忒修斯张开了双臂。

    “西奥，到这儿来。”

    她的声音轻得就像一声叹息。但他听见了，他搬动着过于僵硬的四肢，走到妹妹床前跪下。他吻着她的额头，鼻尖，脸颊和嘴唇，他咸湿的泪水落在她的嘴里，浸湿那过于苍白而没有血色的唇瓣。那一晚他得到了她，她逆来顺受地张开双腿，他在灭顶的高潮中近乎崩溃地呼喊阿尔忒弥斯的名字。

    “阿尔忒弥斯……”——这真的是她的中间名——“看看我，亲吻我。阿尔忒弥斯……”

    他猛地翻身上来，把阿尔忒弥斯掼在床上，掰开她粗暴地尽根而入。性爱的潮红布满他英俊的脸，他低下头去，咬她颈窝里敏感的地方，错过了那几下粗鲁插入使她皱紧的眉头。然后他又抬起来，蹭她的鼻尖，让两人呼出的潮湿空气交织在一起，等她温顺的回应。他快要到了，他顶撞她子宫的那一点攀爬在高潮的悬崖边，肉体相撞的声音就像潮水从不间断地拍打着礁石。纽特已经被操得有点失神，他不再等，狠狠地咬了她的唇瓣，一边粗暴地吻，一边粗暴地进入她。终于他得偿所愿，发出又似欣喜又似悲泣的呻吟声，即使脱力地倒在她身上也不忘撑起自己的体重，从侧面虔诚地吻她。

    她真美。她被操到说不出话的样子就像是生来就应该这样。他婉言谢绝了那些被认为是不靠谱的心理医生，就因为他私心愿意纽特余生都只能呼唤他的名字。她翠绿的眸子溢满一汪湖水，湖水是死的，也许底部联结着大海，但湖面没有潮汐。他的阿尔忒弥斯失神地仰望着天花板片刻，跳动的烛火才重新回到一片深绿倒映的世界中来。

    她总是会一点一点好起来的。可他已经无药可救。

    “答应我。”他哑着嗓子说着毫无逻辑的话，“不要让我听到他的名字。”

    而纽特好像还没从梦中醒过来：“他是谁？格雷夫斯先生吗？”

    他喉咙里发出混沌的咆哮：“你再在床上说他的名字，我……”

    纽特吃吃地笑了，整个人突然从余韵中灵动起来。她偏过头去吻了吻哥哥，转过身让他把自己搂在怀里，扭动着肩膀感受他埋在自己颈窝里的呼吸。夜灯里的烛火终于燃尽而熄灭了。

    真是一个愚蠢而有趣的偷窥者。他甚至没有意识到自己的影子落在了门对面走廊的墙壁上。

 

 

 

 

 

—————————————————

女仆：美国人的裤子未免也换得太勤了


End file.
